


Either Way.

by orphan_account



Series: Block B Drabbles [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, ZiKyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung's surgery was a big deal to the fans, but Jiho loves him either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Either Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this fic was inspired by my friend and I's conversation about Kyung's surgery. (Curse all who made him hate himself, y'all suck.)  
> Mildly angsty, but not by much.  
> (This was originally posted on my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie)  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Jinx

Kyung stood before the mirror, fingers trembling. He gently removed the mask from his face and tilts his head up.

“The scar will barely be noticeable.” He thinks, ghosting his fingers over the small incision in the underside of his jaw. A sigh slips through his lips as a smile spreads across it. The door creaks open, and he turns to find Jiho standing there; halfway in, halfway still in the hallway. Kyung’s smile grows wider.

“Come look, Jiho!” Kyung exclaims, motioning from Jiho to move closer. As Jiho approaches Kyung tilts his head back enough so that the elder can clearly see his chin. “Looks better, doesn’t it?” He asks, chipper and proud. His smile fades when he notices the look on Jiho’s face.

The sad smile gracing Jiho’s lips hurt Kyung, however, he as confused as to why his friend was acting so strangely.

“What’s wrong, Jiho? Does it look bad?” Kyung sputters, turning back to the mirror and running his fingers across his chin, concerned. A hand pulls lightly on his shoulder, making him turn a bit. He freezes up as Jiho’s fingers trace the path that his own took; starting to the left of his chin before ghosting lightly over it. Shivers traveled down Kyung’s spine. “Jiho?”

“No. No it doesn’t look bad.” Jiho says, his voice barely over a whisper. “It’s just-”

Jiho pauses, looking up to Kyung. The breath catches in Kyung’s throat as he realizes that there are tears in his friend’s eyes.

“You were handsome before. I honestly don’t know why you had the surgery, that’s all.” Jiho says, his hand moving up to cup Kyung’s cheek tenderly. Kyung feels like he can’t breathe.

“I had to.” Kyung replies after a while. Jiho shakes his head.

“No you didn’t. You’re just as attractive now as you were before, Kyung. Really, I’m not joking. You’re amazing, and I hate the people who made you feel any differently.” Jiho said, a stray tear tracing its way down his cheek. “They’re bad people for hurting you the way that they did. But that doesn’t matter now. How do you feel, Kyung?”

Kyung thinks for a moment.

“Good. I feel good. About myself.” Kyung answers, looking Jiho dead in the eyes. To his surprise, the worry melts from Jiho’s face and it is replaced with relief.

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Jiho says, removing his hand from Kyung’s cheek. A confused look crosses the elder’s face as the younger tilts his head back.

Jiho leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to the bottom if his chin, just above the mark from his surgery. Kyung sighs at the contact, more shivers running down his spine. Jiho’s lips trail up his jaw, finally connecting their lips.

The kiss is chaste, but to Kyung, it means the world. The two melt together; Kyung’s arms wrap themselves around Jiho’s neck mindlessly as Jiho’s arms encircle his waist. They pull apart and Kyung rests his head on Jiho’s shoulder, nuzzling into his shirt. Jiho kisses the skin behind Kyung’s ear lovingly before nuzzling his nose into the junction of Kyung’s neck and shoulder.

“You’re amazing, Park Kyung. No matter what.”

Kyung chuckles gently.

“Thank you.”


End file.
